


A Few Of Their Favorite Things

by LuxInvictus



Series: Fritz Howard/Gavin Baker Advent Calendar 2017 [1]
Category: The Closer
Genre: Boys Kissing, Christmas, Flirting, Fluff, Holidays, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Tooth Rotting Fluff, boys being cute and snuggly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 21:58:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12921081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxInvictus/pseuds/LuxInvictus
Summary: Fritz and Gavin spend Christmas Eve together.





	A Few Of Their Favorite Things

-.-.-.-.-

Fat raindrops plop onto the patio, speckling the concrete and beating a soft but constant tattoo on the overhang. Fabulous, a distraction. Just what he needs right now. Abandoning the hellaciously thick case file he’s supposed to be reading, Gavin unfolds himself from where he’s curled up on the porch swing and leans over the railing to watch. The soft cascade blurs the red and green and white of their neighbors’ Christmas lights, blending them with the golden lights of the city. It’s beautiful and peaceful, and the closest thing to a white Christmas Los Angeles will get.

Gavin has no problem with that. Snow is nice when it’s somewhere else, preferably on a distant mountain top where he can admire it from afar.

Lightning flashes in the dark sky above, arcing from cloud to cloud in a display almost as dazzling as the glittering lights below. Smiling to himself, Gavin indulges a childhood habit and counts slowly under his breath. One one thousand, two one thousand…He gets to five before a deep, guttural rumble echoes through the chilly air. Close enough to be interesting, far enough away it can’t knock out the power and ruin his plans for the evening. Just the way Gavin likes his weather. 

Tugging his navy and bronze plaid wool robe tighter around his body, he leans against one of the supports and watches the storm. The strip of exposed concrete is soon a rich deep gray. He breathes deeply through his nose and lets it back out slowly, a sigh of contentment. He’s always loved the smell of rain on concrete, on fresh dirt and grass. Petrichor is one of his favorite perfumes. Well, that and his Armani Code Ultimate, otherwise known as “instant sex, just add Fritz.”

 The back door slides open with a soft swish just as another fork of lightning crackles through the sky. Gavin snorts softly and glances over his shoulder as Fritz joins him on the patio in stockinged feet and a thin cotton robe. Speak of the Devil, and he shall appear. Really, though, Fritz is the farthest thing from a devil Gavin knows. More like the last angel on Earth. As the answering roll of thunder rumbles through the evening, a pair of strong arms wrap around Gavin’s waist, tucking him against an equally strong chest. Smiling, Gavin snuggles back into Fritz’s delightfully welcoming warmth.

“Been looking for you,” Fritz says, leaning down and brushing a kiss against Gavin’s cheek. 

Soaking up the affection like a cat curled in front of a cozy fire, Gavin closes his eyes with a little sigh and reaches down to twine his fingers in Fritz’s. “I love watching storms.”

“And ignoring paperwork, I see.”

Gavin doesn’t have to see Fritz to know he’s looking pointedly at the abandoned case file on the swing. Oops. Deciding that distraction tactics are the best way to save his image as the Perpetually Hardworking Lawyer, he raises Fritz’s hand to his mouth and presses a kiss to the back of his knuckles. “Riley is a Grinch for assigning so much busywork on Christmas Eve,” he murmurs against Fritz’s soft skin.

Fritz chuckles, though it’s a bit breathless and stuttery and accompanied by a little shiver that tells Gavin his little underhanded tactic did its job. “Says the guy who pitched a fit because I put up Christmas decorations while he was staying late at the office. Again.”

“Mmm. That’s because you did it wrong.” Ignoring the lighthearted you-work-too-much jibe, Gavin gathers Fritz’s other hand in his own and covers it in soft kisses. “Honestly, darling, you have no concept of interior design.” Which is absolutely, objectively true. Who puts red Santa ornaments in a room with predominantly cool tones? Atrocious.

Fritz’s breath catches in his throat and he gives a little moan that makes Gavin feel nice and toasty despite the chill of the evening. “You better be nice to me or Santa won’t stuff your stocking,” he says, voice low and thick with desire.

Now it’s Gavin’s turn to shiver as heat floods his groin. What a deliciously low blow. But two can play this game. Dropping Fritz’s hands, Gavin turns around as slowly and languidly as he can, keeping their bodies as flush as possible, then reaches up and strokes the back of his hand down Fritz’s pink tinged face. “Nice?” he says, pushing his lips into the little pout that he knows drives his boyfriend insane. “Oh honey. You should know by now that I’m always at the top of the naughty list.”

They don’t make it to the bedroom.

After bodily dragging Gavin back inside the inviting warmth of the house, Fritz throws him down in front of the Christmas tree and tears his robe off of him, muttering something about opening his present right here, right now. Gavin just grins and helpfully lifts his hips as Fritz divests him of his navy blue Armani lounge pants and tosses them carelessly over his shoulder. Moments later Joel streaks off in an orange blur toward the hall, and Gavin can guess where they landed.

Fritz must have been planning something like this before stepping foot onto the patio, because there’s a shiny brand new bottle of lube in his robe pocket. After slicking himself up he enters Gavin with minimal preparation. The pleasurable pain of the burn leaves him gasping and clawing at the carpet, back arched, needing more.

What starts as joyous, vigorous thrusting quickly eases into something slower, something sweeter. Fritz claims Gavin’s lips in a deep kiss, tracing his face with his fingertips as Gavin’s own hands skim and sweep along the broad planes of Fritz’s back. They sigh and moan into each other’s mouths, relishing in the taste of the other. Above them, the lights of the tree twinkle and glitter off the glass ornaments in a kaleidoscope of green and red and white and gold and silver. Light from the fireplace bathes them in a soft warm glow as the fire crackles and pops in accompaniment to the smooth Christmas jazz piping soft and low through the speakers.

After they’ve both achieved release, Fritz gathers up Gavin in a thick blanket and settles him on the sofa while he pads to the kitchen in all his naked glory to make them hot cocoa. Gavin watches him leave with heavy lidded eyes, so warm and content he slips into a light doze. It feels like only seconds later Fritz is pressing a giant mug into his hand, marshmallows spilling out of the top. Snatching a few escapees, Gavin pops them into his mouth as Fritz settles next to him on the couch, tucking Gavin into his side.

Gavin ends up drinking most of the cocoa. Fritz doesn’t seem to mind, leaning over to kiss the chocolate-tinged melted marshmallow mustache from his lips after he drains the mug. Apparently deciding that it’s safe to come out, Joel slinks back into the living room, stretches in front of the fireplace, and curls into a little orange ball. Gavin can hear him purring all the way from the couch.

He’s just about drifting off again, head slumped on Fritz’s shoulder, when Fritz pulls him onto his lap and kisses him long and soft and slow.

“Merry first Christmas, babe,” he whispers as he pulls back. His eyes are bright and glossy as he stares down at Gavin.

Smiling tiredly up at him, Gavin hums and snuggles into Fritz as much as he can. “Merry first Christmas, darling.”

-.-.-.-.-

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are fabulous! :)
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @this-darkness-light for Gritz things, Supernatural shit, and tons of Mark Pellegrino Spam.


End file.
